Perdido
by MandAC
Summary: [...] esquecer-se de seu passado é fechar a trilha que se abre em sua vida. É ficar perdido e isso é estar aberto a loucura. Então se lembre; Lembre-se de quem é, volte para a trilha... Antes que seja tarde. (HarryxDraco)
1. Prólogo

**- Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**- As únicas coisas que são de total autoria minha são alguns personagens originais e o enredo.**

**- Esta história possui conteúdo homossexual, tanto entre homens quanto entre mulheres.**

**- Casal principal é HarryxDraco, se não gostar, por favor, não leia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse: <strong>_Nosso passado mostra uma parte do que somos, indica para onde iremos. Uma pessoa sem um passado não tem direção, foco; um caminho a seguir. Afinal, se nunca saímos, como poderemos chegar a algum lugar?_

_Por isso, esquecer-se de seu passado é fechar a trilha que se abre em sua vida. É ficar perdido e isso é estar aberto a loucura._

_Então se lembre; Lembre-se de quem é, volte para a trilha... Antes que seja tarde._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Há muito o céu estava escuro, as ruas desertas e trovões retumbando no ar. A garoa se tornava tempestade enquanto o garoto permanecia deitado no asfalto, sem dar qualquer sinal de que logo acordaria. Sua pele pálida faria qualquer um pensar que o menino já estava morto e não havia nada que indicasse o contrário. Os curtos cabelos platinados estavam jogados para traz, pois o capuz da capa que usava caiu de sua cabeça, mas isso não importava.

A mente dele vagava por algum lugar desconhecido enquanto seu corpo continuava estirado no meio de uma rua qualquer. Ele não sabia que corria perigo por ficar naquele local, não tinha consciência que um carro poderia passar por cima dele; sequer sabia o que era um carro.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, ou quase.

Há alguns quilômetros do local onde o jovem se encontrava, um grupo de amigos conversava animadamente – alguns com voz embargada e bafo de bebida – em um Pajero 96 preto O limpador de para-brisa não ajudava muito na visibilidade do condutor, que espremia os olhos por detrás dos óculos.

Apesar de não enxergar muito bem, ele era o único sóbrio ali e isso foi muita sorte, pois era o que estava com melhores reflexos. Por isso, quando o grito esganiçado da garota ao seu lado o alertou do corpo que estava a alguns metros, ele conseguiu desviar e _somente_ dar uma leve batida em um poste que segurava uma placa alertando dos perigos de se dirigir embriagado.

Quando todos saíram do carro, um pouco mais sãos depois do susto, o condutor se dirigiu ao garoto estendido no chão enquanto o dono do carro praguejava ao ver o capo um pouco danificado.

— Ele está vivo? – indagou uma garota de revoltosos cabelos crespos. Segurou a jaqueta de couro com uma das mãos, tentado afastar o frio que a chuva trazia e ajoelhou-se ao lado do amigo.

— Eu não sei Nick – respondeu, olhou para a negra por detrás das lentes cheias de água. — Acho que devemos leva-lo ao hospital.

— Está louco, Dick? – a voz grossa do dono do automóvel soou alto, logo após um raio iluminar a todos. — Vão pensar que atropelamos o cara!

— Mesmo que tivéssemos, seria nosso dever acudi-lo! E não o chame assim! – Nick rebateu se pondo de pé, encarou Mike como se o desafiasse a afronta-la.

— É melhor explicarem isso direitinho para as autoridades, não quero mais problemas com a justiça – finalizou antes de voltar para o carro, onde o restante do grupo esperava.

Nicole e Richard pegaram o garoto pelos braços e o levaram até a picape, colocaram o mesmo no banco traseiro entre Mike e duas garotas, uma ruiva e outra asiática.

— Para onde estamos indo? Quem é esse cara? – uma delas perguntou olhando assustada para os amigos.

—Não sabemos quem ele é, mas o levaremos ao hospital, Chen – Nicole explicou olhando por cima do ombro, sorriu para a asiática tentando acalma-la.

— Você o atropelou, Rich? – a ruiva questionou, também ficando assustada.

— Claro que não, Michelle!

— Acho que ele está morto! – Chen exclamou, aterrorizada. — Está muito gelado.

— E você é especialista nisso desde quando?! – Michael olhou nervoso para a amiga. — Vamos logo com isso, quero voltar para a minha casa.

Com isso o silêncio se instalou entre eles. Nick tentava consolar Chen, segurando a mão da garota de forma desajeitada por cima do banco do passageiro; Rich dirigia o mais rápido que podia naquelas condições.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao hospital – que pareceu levar uma eternidade, mas não foram necessário mais do que dez minutos -, Richard e Nicole voltaram a segurar o desconhecido pelos braços e gritaram por ajuda ao adentrarem o local, com os outros os seguindo de perto.

Uma médica, que estava na recepção se despedindo de algumas funcionárias, correu para ajudar os garotos ao mesmo tempo em que pedia para que alguém levasse uma maca até eles.

— O que aconteceu? – a doutora perguntou enquanto examinava superficialmente o jovem desacordado.

— Não sabemos o que houve com ele — Richard respondeu, recebendo um olhar descrente por parte da mulher. – Estávamos voltando de uma festa, no meio do caminho topamos com esse cara caído no meio da rua e quase que eu o atropelo.

— Bom, parecem que não são os únicos a estarem voltando de uma festa – a mulher falou olhando para as roupas do loiro. — A fantasia, eu diria – franziu o cenho ao tirar algo que deveria ser uma varinha, da túnica dele.

Chen apertou o braço de Nicole, que se virou para a garota e abraçou dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. A chinesa deu sorriso forçado e voltou a olhar para o garoto que jazia na maca, mas logo um enfermeiro o levou para algum outro lugar.

A doutora, que se apresentou como Lilian Palmer, disse que faria alguns exames no garoto e que eles poderiam ir para suas casas, ela tentaria achar algum documento dele e entrar em contato com familiares.

Relutantes, uns mais que outros, o grupo saiu do hospital; Rich deixou as garotas em sua respectiva residência e seguiu junto com Mike para a casa desse último, quando estacionou na garagem de uma elegante e enorme mansão, o de óculos seguiu para os fundos onde morava junto à mãe – que era empregada dos pais do amigo – em uma casinha que ficava em uma parte do esplendoroso quintal.

Tirou as roupas molhadas, as jogando no chão perto da porta e se jogou no sofá sem se importar em estica-lo para que virasse uma cama. Cobriu-se até a cabeça e adormeceu pensando no garoto que havia socorrido.

Enquanto isso, Chen olhava para o céu da janela de seu quarto. Seus olhos esquadrinhavam cada ponto daquela imensidão coberta de nuvens e transbordavam preocupação, sem pressa saiu de onde estava e foi até o banheiro para tomar um banho. Quando voltou para o quarto, secando os longos cabelos negros, sentou-se de frente a penteadeira e encarou o espelho com pesar.

Levando a mão até uma gaveta, tirou de dentro um objeto alongado e fino; um pedaço de madeira enegrecido. Girou-o enquanto murmurava algo, segundos depois o pente que estava a sua frente começou a levitar.

— O que será que está acontecendo? – perguntou para si mesma antes de finalizar o feitiço e guardar novamente sua varinha, indo para a cama logo em seguida.

Já no hospital, Lilian olhava intrigada para a ficha do garoto que ainda era um desconhecido. Ele não levava nenhum tipo de documentação consigo e nem havia um aparelho celular para identificação de parentes. O garoto apresentava algumas lesões internas e externas que ela não soube identificar a origem, além de apresentar um quadro de broncoespasmo.

Seus orbes castanhos caíram sobre a figura fantasmagórica, a luz da lua entrava pela janela fechada do quarto em que o acomodara e seu estomago pareceu estar em queda livre. Eles eram tão parecidos, deveriam até mesmo ter a mesma idade.

Passando a mão pelo rosto gelado do loiro, ela sentiu como seus olhos começavam a pinicar o que fez com que saísse de lá antes que começasse a chorar. Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, suspirou e seguiu pelo corredor, deixando o quarto escuro para trás.

Naquele mesmo instante, uma leve névoa amarelada esgueirou-se pela janela, entrando por uma fina fresta e dançando suave pelo quarto até chegar ao garoto e envolve-lo. Uma luz fraca rodeou o corpo jovem, oscilando até desaparecer. Foi então que seu torso se ergueu e sua boca se abriu, sugando todo o ar como se não tivesse respirado por um longo período. Os olhos cinza arregalaram-se para logo fecharem, assim como o corpo despencou na cama.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que tenham gostado, não esqueçam de comentar~~<em>**

**_Próximo capítulo: 05/11/14_**


	2. Capítulo 1

Bom, eu acabei passando do prazo de postagem, mas fica meio complicado pra eu postar aqui pelo celular. Isso não vai alterar o ciclo, só significa que pode ser que eu poste ainda essa semana ou no começo da próxima, a partir dai tentarei seguir o tempo de duas semanas entre um capítulo e outro, qualquer coisa leiam a fic no Nyah!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Quando a guerra teve seu fim, muitas cicatrizes ficaram. As perdas, a dor e o luto dominaram o mundo mágico por dias; ainda havia pessoas desaparecidas e Comensais foragidos. Porém, apesar de tudo, todos iam se recompondo aos poucos.

Harry, que nunca tinha ido a um funeral antes de saber que era um bruxo, achava que havia ido para tantos, que atingira sua cota de velórios. Por isso, disposto a não ter que se apresentar em mais enterros, a queda do Senhor Tenebroso ainda era recente quando ele compareceu a Academia de Aurores, sendo prontamente aceito.

Hermione não ficara muito contente quando soube disso, para ela o amigo estava se apressando. _Você deveria descansar; terminar os estudos pelo menos_, disse assim que Harry deu a notícia para todos. Ron, ao contrário da namorada, apoiou totalmente o amigo, se era o que ele queria fazer, ótimo; além disso, o mal nunca descansava e com certeza todos se sentiriam mais seguros sabendo que Harry estaria ali para ajudar na luta.

Para o garoto, a lógica era simples: Todos da sociedade mágica estavam fazendo sua parte para que as coisas voltassem ao normal. Ainda haveria a dor, as lembranças dos tempos ruins, mas as pessoas estavam lutando para recuperar suas vidas; superar as perdas. Ele não queria ficar parado enquanto todos agiam e aquela era a forma que ele ajudaria, virando auror.

Os estudos não eram fáceis; não que ele tivesse pensado que seriam, mas o nível de dificuldade era maior que o esperado. Os professores também não pegavam leve por ter sido ele quem matou Lord Voldemort, parecia mais que faziam disso um motivo para pegar pesado. Bem, ele não reclamava disso, até preferia que as coisas acontecessem assim, pois tirariam o melhor dele.

Uma das consequências da guerra, fora a diminuição de aurores; boa parte perecera em batalha e isso não facilitava em nada a vida dos magos, é claro. Por isso, os futuros defensores do mundo mágico tinham permissão para fazer alguns trabalhos de campo, desde que tivessem permissão da Chefe dos Aurores e fossem acompanhados por um agente experiente. Muitos eram resignados a vigiar ou caçar Comensais foragidos.

Até o momento ele não havia sido chamado para nenhum desses casos, coisa que o deixava um pouco frustrado. Contudo, quando Lewis Watson – o auror mais experiente e rígido da Academia -, o chamou em sua sala para acompanha-lo até o Ministério, um frio instalou-se em seu estômago.

Depois que a Segunda Guerra Mágica terminou, Kingsley se tornou Primeiro Ministro da Magia e sua primeira ordem foi à criação de celas especiais no nono andar do Ministério, para Comensais de menor periculosidade e que seriam julgados no Velho Décimo Tribunal.

Lá avistaram Shacklebolt, que estava acompanhado de alguns Inomináveis, mas assim que ele os viu afastou-se e foi até eles. As feições sérias do mago não agouravam coisas boas e, assim que chegou perto dos dois, confirmou as suspeitas de Harry.

— Um Comensal desapareceu – disse sem rodeios.

— Você quer dizer que ele fugiu? – Lewis perguntou igualmente sério, Kingsley negou com a cabeça.

— Não, ele literalmente desapareceu – respondeu. — Dois aurores o estavam levando até o décimo nível, porém houve um ataque e ele sumiu. Não sabemos como, só que foi um Inominável que jogou o feitiço; no momento ele se encontra foragido, mas já mandei alguns agentes do Departamento de Mistérios atrás dele, temo que esteja sob efeito de um Imperius.

Lewis olhou o local, se aproximou da parte onde o Ministro estava anteriormente e semicerrou os olhos. Olhou para o mago de pele escura e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Esperamos mesmo que ele esteja sendo controlado, pois o que temos aqui é magia negra antiga. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder mais gente para o lado negro – o auror olhou para Harry e o chamou com um gesto de mãos — Sente alguma coisa, Potter?

O moreno ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, tentado imaginar o que deveria sentir. Passado uns segundos, ele respondeu:

— Não sinto nada, senhor – Lewis suspirou.

— Bom, temos tempo para isso. Quando for um pouco mais experiente, conseguira sentir a origem de um feitiço; magia negra possui algumas características que deixam o local marcado, mas por enquanto você aprenderá feitiços que o ajudaram a detectar esses traços.

Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente e então se voltou para o Ministro.

— Qual Comensal sumiu? – perguntou. Shacklebolt o olhou de modo significativo antes de responder:

— Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Ao acordar no dia seguinte, Richard tinha o corpo todo dolorido, sua cabeça latejava de tal maneira que mais parecia ressaca. Contudo, ele sabia que a causa de sua dor havia sido a noite agitada que tivera. Afinal, não era todo dia que se encontrava um cara estirado no meio da rua.<p>

Quando levantou do sofá, sentiu como todos seus ossos estralavam. Olhou no relógio da parede e viu que já era mais de meio dia e sua mãe não o havia acordado, isso era um milagre.

Dirigiu-se até a pequena cozinha a passos lentos, abriu a geladeira e pegou a jarra de suco de laranja que estava lá. Comeu alguma coisa e estava no segundo copo de suco quando seu celular começou a tocar. Era Nicole.

— Hey, minha morena – disse a guisa de cumprimento.

— Bom dia, meu nerd favorito — respondeu no mesmo tom, sorrindo do outro lado da linha.

— A que devo a honra?

— Acordei tem pouco tempo e, estive pensando, acha que deveríamos ver se aquele garoto está bem?

Richard ficou um tempo em silêncio, pensando no que a amiga disse. A verdade era que realmente estava curioso quanto ao estado daquele rapaz.

— Duvido muito que Mike queria ir, ou até mesmo Michelle e Chen – respondeu por fim.

— Já conversei com a Chen, ela disse que iria. Quanto Michael e Michelle eu também tenho minhas dúvida – concordou.

— Bem, então acho que não tem problema se formos somente nós três, mas vou precisar de carona – avisou recordando do que acontecera com o carro do Mike na noite passada.

Nicole murmurou algo concordando e então desligou, Rick foi tomar banho e trocar de roupa pouco tempo depois. Assim que saiu da casa, deu de cara com o extenso gramado da família Miller onde Joanna – irmã mais nova de Michael – brincava com algumas amigas sob o fraco sol de domingo. Perguntou para a loirinha se sua mãe estava na casa dela, porém a mulher havia ido fazer as compras do mês.

Dando de ombros, seguiu para a parte da frente da casa e sentou-se na calçada. Estava digitando uma mensagem para um de seus colegas de faculdade e nem viu quando alguém se aproximou.

— Vocês vão voltar lá, não é mesmo?

— Sim – respondeu sem se virar.

— Qual o problema de vocês? – Michael sentou-se ao lado do amigo, trazia nas mãos um copo e uma cartela de analgésico.

— Você não sente nem um pouco de curiosidade? – finalmente olhou para o loiro. — O que o levou até ali? Ou quem ele é?

Michael deu de ombros, tomou o remédio e se levantou pra voltar para casa.

Naquele instante Nicole chegou e buzinou duas vezes para chamar atenção do rapaz. Chen estava ao lado da morena na frente do carro, Rich bateu duas vezes na calça e seguiu até as meninas.

* * *

><p>O turno da doutora Lilian só começaria depois da hora do almoço naquele dia. Porém a mulher chegou mais cedo para dar uma checada em seu mais novo paciente desconhecido.<p>

Aquele jovem a fazia lembrar de coisas que faziam seu coração se oprimir. Eram lembranças boas e talvez por serem exatamente isso, doíam ainda mais.

Quando a mulher entrou no quarto, seus olhos castanhos logo recaíram sobre o corpo frágil do garoto, que parecia não ter acordado apesar da notável melhora - sua face estava mais corada do que estivera na noite anterior.

Fazendo algumas checagens para conferir se os ferimentos que ele possuía estavam se curando devidamente, a doutora acabou se pegando a admiriar o garoto.

Sua mão roçou os cabelos loiros e desceram até tocarem a tez alva. Nesse mesmo instante alguém a bipou e, dando uma última olhada significativa no menino, ela seguiu para fora do quarto para cumprir com suas obrigações.

* * *

><p>As famílias mais antigas e tradicionais do mundo bruxo da Grã-Bretanha foram contatados para prestarem ajuda ao aurores da Inglaterra, que queriam qualquer informação sobre algum feitiço de magia negra que pudesse fazer uma pessoa desaparecer. Alguns desses clãs não esconderam seu enfado perante a sútil acusação de saberem algo sobre as Artes das Trevas e se recusaram a acudir o Ministério.<p>

Outros, porém, disseram que ficariam super agradecidos em ajudar os agentes da lei. _Não nos orgulhamos de ter informações sobre esse tipo de magia, mas se for para a contribuir com a ordem e a paz em nosso mundo, ficaremos felizes em prestar tais serviço, _disseram.

Lewis estava claramente aborrecido com essa puxação de saco dos bruxo da alta sociedade mágica. _Bando de cobras peçonhentas, aposto que jogarão isso em nossas caras quando capturamos um deles portando a marca, _queixou-se assim que a decisão do Ministro fora anunciada.

Eles não haviam obtido progresso algum com a busca do Inominável e por isso Kingsley decidiu recorrer a algumas famílias mais conservadoras que, aparentemente, haviam se mantido neutras durante a guerra.

Harry também não se sentia a vontade com aquela decisão, mas se manteve calado. Não queria, de alguma forma, passar a impressão de que não estava preparado para aquela missão que a muito custo a atual Chefe dos Aurores deixou que participasse - mas desde que Lewis o acompanhasse.

Mesmo que a procura não estivesse tendo bons resultados, o Potter estava mais do que disposto a encontrar aquele mago e descobrir o que havia acontecido com o Malfoy.

Ele queria que o loiro fosse justamente punido. Havia testemunhado a favor do sonserino –coisa que deixou seus amigos desconcertados –, não por pena do garoto, mas por compreensão. Sabia que se Malfoy não tivesse sido coagido, não teria feito nada do que fez.

Como o próbrio Dumbledore havia dito no dia em que fora morto, Draco não era um assassino. Era sim um menino preconceituoso, mimado, egoísta e mesquinho, mas Harry o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que, por mais defeitos que seu inimigo tivesse, assassino não era um desses.

Sabia também que ter testemunhado a favor do loiro não iria livra-lo de ser julgado por seu atos, mas esperava que ajudasse ao menos a diminuir a pena do rapaz.

E foi divagando sobre quem era e o que seria de Draco Malfoy, que Harry começou a folhear um grosso livro sobre feitiços obscuros em busca de alguma pista.

* * *

><p>Richard, Nicole e Chen logo chegaram ao hospital. Os dois primeiros iam a frente, conversavam sobre algo que não chegava aos ouvidos da asiática, pois esta se encontrava submersa em pensamentos antigos.<p>

Seus amigos desconheciam que ela possuía um segredo, algo que não planejava contar nunca enquanto pudesse. Porém a presença daquele garoto era um indicador de que poderia ser descuberta e ela necessitava tirar a prova de que não estava delirando.

Seus olhos escuros recaíram sobre a negra a sua frente, que ao sentir ser observada olhou para trás e sorriu de maneira contagiante. Isso fez o coração da mais baixa acelerar; não, ela não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder aquele sorriso.

— Não acha que ela está um pouco distante? – Nicole perguntou ao amigo, olhando por cima do ombro.

— Ela deve estar um pouco cansada pelo de ontem – disse dando de ombros. — Ah, olha a doutora ali.

Naquele momento, Lilian acabava de voltar do refeitório do hospital quando viu os três jovens se aproximarem.

— Boa tarde, crianças, o que fazem aqui? – perguntou mesmo já imaginando o motivo.

Nicole respondeu que estavam preocupados com o garoto que haviam levado até lá na madrugada anterior, isso fez a Palmer sorrir; ver que ainda existiam pessoas que se preocupavam com os outros era reconfortante.

A médica pediu que eles a acompanhassem e foi explicando algumas coisas durante o trajeto. Não era normal esse tipo de procedimento, porém como a própria situação era fora do padrão, viu que não faria mal algum.

Quando entraram no quarto onde estava o leito do rapaz, a janela estava escancarada e as cortinas brancas esvoassavam por conta de um vento forte.

— Bem, como podem ver ele ainda não acordou, mas teve uma melhora considerável levando em conta seu estado – a mulher falou enquanto fechava a janela. — Não sabemos ainda o que o levou ao coma, nem temos uma previsão de quando acordará.

— Não conseguiram localizar os familiares dele? – Chen indagou sem tirar os olhos do rosto frágil do garoto e os tubos ligados a ele.

— Não. Ele não estava com nada que pudéssemos usar para identificação, mas vamos esperar até que alguém denuncie o desaparecimento de um jovem, caso contrário alguém da equipe médica irá à delegacia – respondeu categórica.

Richard olhou para o garoto ainda mais intrigado que antes. Sua curiosidade elevou-se ao máximo e ele soube na mesma hora que tentaria descobrir quem era quele rapaz.

* * *

><p>Três dias após o desaparecimento de Draco Malfoy, a equipe de aurores ainda não havia conseguido localizar o paradeiro de Anthony Müller - identificado como sendo o Inominável que atacara o jovem loiro.<p>

Anthony também estava desaparecido desde o dia em questão; sua esposa havia sido interrogada e jurava sob Veritaserum que não sabia onde marido estava.

Harry já estava cansado de tanto pesquisar sobre feitiços, queria participar das buscas ao mago, mas Lewis não deixava. _Guarde suas forças, Potter_, era o que o homem dizia. De alguma forma aquelas palavras acalmavam a frustração do garoto, pois pareciam trazer consigo uma predição de logo as coisas iriam ser levadas a campo.

Mas também diziam que logo as coisas se complicariam.

Harry estava na sala do auror mais velho, vendo alguns papéis que lhe foram designados e fazendo, ao mesmo tempo, uma tarefa que lhe fora passada por um de seus professores da Academia.

Estava distraído até que a porta fora aberta de modo abrupto. O moreno olhou para trás e viu Watson pegar sua capa com pressa. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a voz grave de seu mentor o calou.

— Acharam Anthony Müller.


	3. Capítulo 2

Eu acabei não dizendo nada no capítulo passado, mas eu quero agradecer imensamente a todos que estão lendo e um tremendo obrigado a FaFaVe, por comentar e favoritar ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Uma semana se passou desde a captura de Anthony Müller e ele havia trazido mais dores de cabeça do que esclarecimentos. O homem, que beirava os cinquenta anos, parecia ter tido a memória apagada após seu sumiço.

O Inominável fora achado em um parque da Londres trouxa, um casal o viu deitado atrás de algumas árvores e chamou a polícia, pois acreditaram se tratar de um mendigo bêbado. Ele foi levado a uma delegacia, onde ficou encarcerado até que um homem – pai de um funcionário do Ministério – o identificou pela foto que vira n'O Profeta e avisou ao filho, que falou para o chefe do Derpatamento de Regulentação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas; que por sua vez falou com alguém do Derpatamento de Execuções de Leis Mágicas, onde a informação correu em círculos até um auror ouvir e avisar Arlete Griffiths, a Chefe dos Aurores.

O agente Lewis Watson foi chamado para interroga-lo e Harry Potter o seguiu _feito um filhote de pato_, segundo a própria Arlete e seu veneno sonserino.

O homem utilizou de todos os meios legais para extrair alguma informação do bruxo, até que se deu por vencido e sentenciou:

— Ele foi obliviateado.

Harry suspirou em sinal de frustração e saiu da sala de interrogatórios indo direto para o Largo Grimmaul, 12. Ao chegar a casa que Sirius deixou-lhe como herança, o jovem Potter só se sentiu ainda mais cansado. Jogou-se no sofá de estofado desbotado e ouviu o típico estalar da aparição de um elfo.

Monstro, que depois do episódio do medalhão de seu amado senhor Regulus estava mais agradável, perguntou se precisava de algo e Harry prontamente pediu que lhe preparasse um banho.

Hermione não gostava nem um pouco que ele usasse dos serviços do elfo doméstico. _Você está contribuindo com a escravidão, Harry!_, ela dizia. _Ele é um elfo senil, está com um pé na cova e a única coisa que o faz feliz é servir alguém; Harry só está dando um final feliz ao Monstro_, Ron rebatia a favor do amigo. Daí surgia uma discussão que só viria a ser superada dois dias depois, Harry odiava ver seus amigos se reconciliando; era melação demais para que ele pudesse aguentar.

Ele não estava mais para romances.

Depois que a guerra acabou Harry repensou em suas prioridades e viu que em sua vida, pelo menos nesse momento, não havia espaço para envolvimentos amorosos. O mundo mágico ainda precisava dele e por isso se daria totalmente para a causa.

Ninguém precisa dizer que Ginny não ficara nada contente em saber disso, certo?

Quando Monstro voltou, o tirando de seus pensamentos, e disse que a banheira já estava cheia e do jeito que Harry gostava (com a água bem quente), ele soltou seu milésimo suspiro naquela semana e subiu para o banheiro tirando a roupa pelo caminho.

* * *

><p>Hermione estava em sua casa lendo um livro trouxa, um romance policial que há muito estava de olho. Virava as páginas enquanto os orbes castanhos percorriam as linhas com fome de mais. Estava tão concentrada na leitura, que nada tiraria sua atenção. A não ser uma coruja batendo freneticamente em sua janela.<p>

Quando a abriu, Pichitinho entrou como uma bola de borracha; animado e batendo em tudo, até parar na cama da garota que se aproximou e pegou a carta que ele levava.

_"Minha querida Sabe Tudo,_

_Espero que esteja bem e que esteja sentindo minha falta, tanto quanto eu sinto a sua._

_Saiba que mal posso esperar para vê-la nesse fim de semana; a saudade me mata._

_Do sempre seu,_

_Ron-Ron"_

Após terminar de ler a carta, Hermione não pode deixar de conter o riso. Gargalhou alto e gostosamente (sua mãe até perguntou se ela estava bem). Indo até a mesa que ficava ao lado da janela, ela pegou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho, ao terminar de escrever colocou-o na pata de Pichi e lhe deu um pequeno agrado, que fez a coruja sair piando animada.

Quando ele chegou À Toca, Ron pegou a carta e ao terminar de ler, saiu pelo lugar com a face vermelha e gritando que mataria o George.

Molly olhou para Arthur e sorriu miúdo, recebendo outro sorriso de volta. Aos poucos as coisas iam se normalizando; a dor ainda existia, mas o luto aos poucos se ia dando lugar aos risos.

* * *

><p>Quando Nicole Jhonson acordou naquela manhã, sentiu como seu corpo todo se retesava pelo frio e apertou o edredom ainda mais contra seu corpo esguio. Olhou para o relógio que ficava no criado mudo e viu que faltavam duas horas até ela ter que ir se encontrar com seus amigos.<p>

Após a primeira visita ao Garoto – que era como, pateticamente, chamavam o rapaz desconhecido –, o trio decidiu que iriam vê-lo a cada dois dias até que alguém fosse atrás dele. De alguma maneira, os três conseguiram convencer Michelle a ir com eles (talvez fora Chen dizendo que ela poderia visitar a ala pediátrica e falar com alguns médicos, para assim ter mais conteúdo para seus estudos da faculdade), mas Michael era um caso perdido.

Ás vezes ela se perguntava por que andava com ele, então se lembrava da história que tiveram e como o garoto, apesar de toda a superficialidade que passava, possuía uma boa conversa e era muito gentil. Não com estranhos, mas isso se deu pela educação que recebera do grande e preconceituoso advogado, Paul Miller.

A garota bufou ao lembrar-se do homem e chutou as cobertas para longe, indo direto para o banheiro tomar um banho quente para espantar o frio e as más lembranças.

Quando saiu do lugar, ainda enrolada na toalha e sentindo a pele arrepiar, gritou para que alguém aumentasse o aquecedor e correu para o quarto, onde vestiu uma calça preta e uma camiseta branca de manga comprida.

Ao descer para cozinha, quase caiu da escada ao pisar em um brinquedo jogado por lá e, controlando a irritação, seguiu seu caminho. Entrou no cômodo e deu de cara com seu irmão mais velho, Tyson, devorando pães e uma vitamina, com sua típica roupa de corrida e o brinco de argola na orelha direita.

— Bom dia – cumprimentou-o, abrindo o armário e pegando um cereal.

— Dia.

Depois disso, nada falaram e o silêncio perdurou até a entrada de um garotinho mirrado e cheio de energia. Erick, o Jhonson mais novo, pulou no colo da irmã e mandou um beijo para o irmão, que sorriu e passou a mão pela cabeça do pequeno antes de sair, mas parou na porta e cumprimentou a mãe que acabara de chegar.

— Voltou em duas horas – avisou.

Nicole o viu se distanciar e suspirou pesadamente antes de colocar o irmãozinho no chão. Sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro e olhou para a mulher negra de quarenta e seis anos, que lhe sorria condescendente.

— Não se preocupe minha filha, logo ele ira te entender – a mulher tentou consola-la.

— Você diz isso há seis meses, mãe – a garota rebateu descrente.

Ashanti olhou para a filha e balançou a cabeça negativamente, pedindo a Deus para que fizesse o sofrimento de sua pequena diminuir.

O telefone na casa dos Jhonson soou alto e Erick correu para atender, logo voltando e abrindo um sorriso desdentado comum nas crianças de sete anos.

— É aquela sua amiga bonita, a que você chama quando sonha – o garotinho disse, alegre por saber que falar daquela garota iria animar sua irmã.

Nicole ficou constrangida e foi atender o chamado. Quando a voz de Chen soou em seus ouvidos, toda a tristeza e raiva que sentia se extinguiu, um belo sorriu brindou os que a viam e a alegria preencheu a sala da casa.

* * *

><p>Mei Li Yang era uma mulher que não aparentava ter mais que quarenta anos, sua origem estava clara em seus traços e nome orientais, apesar de ter vivido sua vida inteira na Europa e poucas vezes posto os pés na China.<p>

Sua família vinha de uma longa linhagem que dava nome a família bruxa mais tradicional do país, tendo grandes descendentes que ajudaram no desenvolvimento do mesmo. Já seu marido era um trouxa de descendência tailandesa; conheceram-se na França na primavera de seus dezenove anos e ela logo soube que Dan Kitsuwon seria o homem da sua vida, assim revelou seu segredo o mais breve possível, sendo muito bem recebida pelo garoto (apesar do choque inicial e algumas semanas sem se falarem).

Quando se casaram, após três anos de namoro, Dan adotou o sobrenome da esposa e dedicou sua vida a fazê-la feliz, sendo totalmente devoto à mulher e a tratando como uma deusa. O nascimento de Chen, quando ambos tinham vinte e cinco anos, só fez com que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro aumentassem.

Um dia, devido ao trabalho de Dan, tiveram que se mudar para a Grã-Bretanha, onde o mundo mágico ainda sofria com os indícios do caos que o Lord das Trevas deixara, antes de ser derrotado por um bebê. Naquela época, Chen tinha apenas tinha três anos e, por simples prevenção, ela decidiu que passariam a viver como humanos sem magia.

No dia em que sua filha recebera uma carta de Hogwarts, a chinesa hesitou em enviar a menina para aquele castelo, mas no fim acabou cedendo. Até o dia em que boatos sobre o possível retorno Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado; o homem que matava os nascidos trouxas, mestiços e "traidores do sangue". Chen acabara de concluir seu quinto ano na Lufa-lufa, quando chegou dizendo sobre como Harry Potter derrotara o Basílisco, que fora solto da Câmara Secreta, e salvara uma garota do primeiro ano.

Eram perigos demais; desde que o Menino-que-sobreviveu entrou naquela escola, coisas estranhas passaram a acontecer. Por isso, Chen não retornou para completar seus estudos e passou a estudar em escolas comuns. _Tudo o que você tiver que aprender sobre magia, aprenderá em casa_, disse após o pranto da filha.

Mei Li Yang era uma mãe superprotetora e hiper paranoica.

Por isso, quando Chen disse que seus amigos resgataram um bruxo que estava desacordado no meio da rua e que eles iriam visita-los sempre que desse, ela quase teve um ataque histérico.

Aquela aparição não poderia representar coisas boas, mesmo que a Segunda Guerra tenha tido seu fim junto a Voldemort. Porém, Mei já não tinha meios de fazer sua filha ficar em casa, ela já era maior de idade e responsável por seus atos. _Confie em nossa pequena_, seu esposo disse.

— Irei averiguar quem ele é e se pode ameaçar nossa vida de alguma fora – Chen disse no dia em que voltara de sua primeira visita ao mago. — Tenho quase certeza de quem ele é; sei que estudou em Hogwart durante o pouco tempo em que estive lá, só não me lembro de seu nome.

A bruxa só pode suspirar e torcer para que nada de ruim acontecesse a sua passarinha.

* * *

><p>Quando Richard saiu de sua casa e foi para rua, logo viu o carro prateado que o levaria até o hospital. Aproximou-se dele e quando bateu na janela do passageiro, sentiu que atrapalhava algo.<p>

Seus olhos recaíram sobre a negra e seguiram até a asiática notando um leve desconforto entre as duas, só restava saber se ele vinha da conversa que elas estavam tendo ou se fora a sua chegada que as deixou assim.

Ao chegaram ao local (após irem por Michelle), cumprimentaram alguns funcionários e logo perguntaram sobre a doutora Lilian Palmer; uma enfermeira lhes disse que ela tivera que tratar de alguns assuntos pessoais, mas que poderiam ir ver o paciente da sala 687.

Naquele quarto tão etéreo, a figura do Garoto sumia por conta de sua palidez quase mórbida, mas que aos poucos iam se tingindo e dando um aspecto mais vivo.

Richard Green, vendo aquela criatura tão frágil, associou-o a um anjo. Um belo ser divino que caíra do céu e agora precisava de cuidados.

Foi com muito receio que ele se imaginou a proteger aquele menino.

* * *

><p>A manhã estava fria, os ventos não estavam muito fortes e o céu ameaçava derramar água pela tarde.<p>

Os olhos castanhos de Lilian percorreram a imensidão acinzentada, até que eles voltaram para a terra e miraram aquelas pedras ainda mais frias que a temperatura. Seu coração se comprimiu e sua mão pousou sobre o pingente que carregava no pescoço.

As lembranças daquela noite de dezessete anos atrás açoitaram sua mente. Sua consciência pesou tanto, que seus joelhos cederam e ela caiu de frente para as lápides enquanto sussurrava pedidos de perdão que eram afogados por suas lágrimas salgas.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Aquele era o décimo quinto dia do Garoto naquele hospital; décimo quinto dia e ele permanecia desacordado, sem sinais de que seu despertar estava próximo. Chen ainda não descobrira nada sobre aquele menino. Tinha certeza que estudara em Hogwarts e não lembrar-se do nome dele a frustrava. Nicole parecia notar como ela estava cada vez mais tensa, porém nada dizia. Somente a confortava e a Yang se sentia grata por isso; toda vez que as mãos da mais velha lhe tocavam, todo o peso sobre seus ombros se iam e ela relaxava.

Sabia que algo estava acontecendo entre elas, algo incontrolável e verdadeiro. Um sentimento que tomava conta de todo seu ser e que não queria que fosse embora.

Nesse dia, estavam os quatro no quarto que pertencia ao Garoto. Uma enfermeira media a pressão arterial do rapaz enquanto a doutora Palmer anotava algumas coisas em sua prancheta.

Logo o horário de visita acabaria e eles teriam que ir; mais uma vez Chen não conseguira as respostas para suas perguntas.

Richard olhou para todos e balançou a cabeça como dizendo que já era hora. Estavam a meio caminho da saída do local, quando a enfermeira, tomada pelo susto, soltou um grito afogado.

Quando a atenção de todos se voltaram para o leito, viram que a mão alva do Garoto prendia o pulso da mulher que gritara.

As palpebras adornadas por longos cílios platinados tremeram, aos poucos foram se abrindo até deixatem belos olhos cor de mercúrio a vista.

Alguns prenderam o folego ao verem aqueles orbes profundo. Porém os olhos de Chen estavam presos na tatuagem que manchava a tez alva.

Aquele menino ostentava A Marca e Chen começara a se arrepender de não ter levado sua varinha.

* * *

><p>Quando Hermione chegou À Toca no sábado de manhã, o clã Weasley já estava todo reunido, ou seja, havia muita conversa e agitação por toda a casa.<p>

A Granger cumprimentou a todos e logo foi ajudar Molly na cozinha, enquanto espera Ron chegar de onde quer que tivesse ido com Charlie.

Pouco antes de seu namorado chegar, Harry deu o ar de sua graça – o que deixou a Sra. Weaslay feliz da vida, ao contrário de Vinny, que fechou a cara.

— Hermione, precisava mesmo conversar com você – o garoto disse ao ver a amiga, que o abraçou forte já que com o treinamento de autor, pouco se viam.

— E sobre o que seria? – indagou preocupada ao ver a cara dele.

— Melhor conversamos lá em cima.

Dito isso, ambos seguiram até o andar onde ficava o quarto de Ron. As cores dos Chuddles Canon ainda estavam por toda as partes, assim como imagens do time. Tirando algumas fotos do trio e outras poucas do ruivo com a morena, nada havia mudado e aquilo encheu os corações dos dois com nostalgia.

— Bem, me diga qual é o problema.

— Veja bem... – e começou a ditar o ocorrido naqueles quinze dias.

Quando Harry terminou de contar tudo, incluindo alguns comentários pessoais e xingamentos, Hermione o olhou já sabendo qual seria o pedido do garoto.

— E você espera que eu os ajude a achar o feitiço que Anthony jogou em Malfoy? – Harry assentiu e ela continuou: — Porque não fazem um anuncio sobre o desaparecimento dele em veículos de comunicação trouxa e mágica?

— Não achamos que seja viável; a pessoa que achá-lo, se for um bruxo, poder acabar querendo fazer justiça com a própria mão – explicou, sentou-se na cama do amigo e pegou uma foto que tiraram um dia antes de começarem a caça pelas Horcruxes.

— Além disso – continuou. — Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar do mundo, se não tivermos uma noção de onde, teríamos que entrar em contato com todos os países e isso seria muito mais trabalhoso.

Hermione concordou. Sentou ao lado do amigo e o tocou no ombro.

— Posso ajudá-lo enquanto não começar o ano letivo.

— Então você vai mesmo voltar para Hogwarts – afirmou olhando para a amiga, que assentiu.

— Quero lutar por uma causa e para isso preciso concluir meus estudos.

Harry balançou a cabeça, sabia como sua amiga era e não esperava meno dela. Nesse momento Ronald chegou e sorriu ao vê-los ali.

O ruivo ficou falando como Charlie conhecera um homem que vendia um produto que era necessário para a próxima invensão de George.

Depois da guerra, Ron até tentou seguir o amigo na vida de auror. Entrou para a Academia, onde ficou dois meses, mas viu que aquela não era sua vocação.

Ele queria mesmo era ajudar o irmão na loja, que depois da morte de Fred não parecia ter um futuro, mas George sabia que seu gêmeo não iria querer isso e resolveu seguir em frente com a Gemialidades Weasley. Rob seria seu novo braço direito.

Durante todo o dia, Ron evitou falar sobre a ida de Hermione a Hogwarts. A morena dissera a Harry que ele não havia aceitado muito bem a noticia. Ele até entendia o porque do amigo agir assim, mas só se dignou a falar que logo Ron daria o braço a torcer e a apoiaria.

* * *

><p>Anthony Müller olhou a sua volta, as paredes de pedra eram frias e não havia um buraco se quer. Nem janelas, nem portas; o único modo de entrar era pelo lado de fora e somente sairia se soubesse que feitiço usar.<p>

Abaixo de si estava uma bancada também de pedra que servia de cama para os presis. O mínimo de conforto possível.

E pensar que um dia ele estaria na sala que ajudara a progetar.

Ele tentou se lembrar das coisas que fizera e quem ordenara o ataque, mas nada apareceu em sua mente e isso o frustou.

Sabia que não era culpado pelo ataque ao jovem Malfoy, por mais que não teria sido de todo ruim o ser. Contudo, conhecia os procedimentos do Ministério e ele só teria sua liberdade de volta quando o mago que lhe pusera sob Imperius, fosse capturado.

Sentia falta de sua esposa, de seus filhos e daria tudo para poder vê-los, porém isso só lhe traria mais problemas.

Conformado, deitou naquele leito endurecido e virou-se para a parede apertando sua capa contra o corpo, tentando afastar o frio.

* * *

><p>Arlete e Lewis olhavam um para o outro como se gravassem uma batalha silenciosa e quem piscasse primeiro perderia.<p>

A expressão na face da ex-sonserina indicava que ela não estava nada contente com o que Lewis lhe dissera.

O homem, que antes de ir para Inglaterra tentar ser autor, estudara em Drumstram, mostrava que também sabia ser teimoso e não sairia da sala da Chefe dos Aurores até ter uma resposta positiva.

— O senhor realmente está me sugerindo isso, agente Watson? – perguntou, seu tom de voz denunciava o perigo que ele corria caso repetisse o que acabara de falar.

— Estou sim, chefe Griffiths - respondeu sem dar o braço a torcer.

— Ir a Azkaban e sair perguntado ao Comensais da Morte que lá estão, se um deles conhece o feitiço que atingiu aquela cobrinha mimada?

Lewis afirmou com a cabeça, os olhos verdes da mulher chisparam faísca de ódio ao falar daqueles que jogam a imagem de sua amada casa, na lama.

O homem passou a mão pelos cabelos grisalhos e fitou a mulher. Seus olhos percorreram a face robusta e tentou explicar mais uma vez o que o levava a fazer aquela proposta.

— Precisamos de nomes que nenhum deles dará, somente Malfoy se dignou a isso e foi atacado. Se perguntarmos para eles se têm conhecimento de qual feitiço poderia ter sido usado e oferecemos uma redução em sua pena, eles falarão.

— Eles não falaram quando fizemos isso em troca dos nomes, o que te leva crer que irão abrir a boca por causa de um feitiço?

— Porque os que temos preso são fiéis a ideologia que seguem, dar o nome de alguém seria como trair o Lord deles.

Arlete o olhou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas ralas e de cor acobreada. O sorriso que pairava na face do homem dizia que ele admirava a fidelidade daqueles criminosos.

— Porém, falar sobre um feitiço que poderá levar a criança traidora da causa para perto deles... Duvido que não aceitem.

A Chefe dos Aurores saiu de sua cadeira e deu uma volta na sala, parou de frente a janela que mostrava o alto da cidade de Londres. Quando voltou a olhar para o agente Watson, o homem sustentava um sorriso presunçoso e não fazia questão de disfarçar.

— Então, senhora Griffiths, aceita minha proposta?

A mulher o olhou torto, bufou e saiu batendo a porta, não sem antes dizer:

— Faça como quiser, Watson.

* * *

><p>Os olhos grises mirava longamente cada face por vez. Viu uma mulher de cabelos castanhos dar ordens a uma outra, sendo que esta saiu correndo logo após.<p>

Estava em um quarto impecavelmente branco. Havia tubos entrando em seu corpo em lugares que incomodavam muito. A mulher, que ele deduziu ser uma médica, se aproximou o examinando enquanto fazia perguntas que sua mente se recusava a responder.

Sua garganta estava seca, ele se sentia fraco e com fome de coisa sólida. Sua boca racha abriu e uma voz rouca pela falta do uso, soou estranha para seus ouvidos mesmo sabendo que era ele quem falava.

— Quem são vocês?

— Te trouxemos para cá; para o hospital · respondeu um cara de cabelos encaracolados que lhe caiam no olho.

— Te achamos no meio da rua, chovia muito e você estava desacordado, então te trouxemos para cá – uma garota negra agora falava.

Enquanto ouvia aquelas explicações, sentia como seu corpo tremia e uma espécie de repulsa o fazia torcer a cara, mesmo que ele não soubesse o motivo para isso.

— Eu sou Nicole – a morena se apresentou, logo em seguida apontou para cada um naquele quarto os nomeando. — E você, como se chama?

Nesse momento sua mente ficou em branco; abrira a boca para responder, mas nada viera a sua mente. Um desespero passou a tomar conta do garoto, que arregalou os olhos diante daquela conclusão.

— Eu não sei... – fitou agoniado o cara que se encontrava a sua frente. — Não sei quem sou! Por que não lembro quem eu sou?! – perguntou desesperado para a doutora, que devolveu o olhar com preocupação.

Um apito começou a gritar no quarto, cada vez mais rápido assim como seu coração. Soube que a médica mandou que aqueles quatro jovens saíssem de lá, mas a verdade é que não ouvira o comando, em seus ouvidos retumbavam apenas o som de seu desespero; aqueles apitos incessantes que só foram diminuindo quando alguém lhe injetou algo.

— Eu não sei quem sou – choramingou para a médica. – Preciso lembrar... – sua voz ia ficando melosa enquanto suas pálpebras vacilavam; os dedos que, inconscientes, agarraram o jaleco branco iam afrouxando o aperto.

— Não se preocupe querido – respondeu, a doçura naquelas palavras o acalmaram junto com as mãos calorosas que lhe acariciavam o cabelo. — Você irá lembrar.

Então o sono veio e a última coisa que pensou, era como aqueles orbes castanhos lembravam-lhe alguém, ele só não sabia quem.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Tá meio foda ficar postando aqui, pois eu nunca me acostumo com o sistema do . Essa história está sendo atualizada no Nyah também, então qualquer coisa passem por lá, geralmente está mais avançada. Mas hoje eu vou postar os dois capítulos que faltam, então... Bem, também agradeço aos favoritos, comentários e a todos que estão acompanhando 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Harry nunca achou que um dia iria concordar com um sonserino, mas quando isso aconteceu ele gostaria que não tivesse sido por um motivo daquele.

No dia seguinte em que Arlete deu sinal verde para a ideia de Lewis, o autor fora contar a novidade para seu aprendiz e lhe ensinar que _um bom auror consegue amansar até a cobra maia venenosa._

Potter guardou para si que tinha a mesma opinião que essa serpente.

Watson fora sozinho interrogar os presos de Azkaban, pois aquile lugar era somente para pessoas experientes e, por mais que não houvessem mais Dementadores, ainda era capaz de fazer os fracos desmaiarem. O moreno ficou sem saber se ele estava falando sério ou se o homem zombava dele pelos episódios ocorridos em seu terceiro ano.

Como era apenas um estudante, sua principal função era continuar a procurar informações em livros. E era isso que ele fazia quando um funcionário de Ministério veio lhe avisar que a senhorita Granger estava indo até lá, uma sala criada para guardarem os livros de magia negra que as famílias nobres deram em sinal de apoio.

Quando a porta se abriu pela segunda vez, Hermione estava com cara de quem desvendara o mistério.

Harry as vezes ficava indignado com a inteligência da melhor amiga.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy havia sido julgado e condenado a passar o resto de sua vida preso em Azkaban, lugar onde já esteve e jamais quis retornar.<p>

Aquelas paredes frias e escuras faziam retumbar seus piores medos. O som de um pingo de água soava como o grito de um monstro.

Azkaban parecia ter sido forjado com um feitiço de insanidade, pois apenas um dia na prisão já causava danos a saúde mental de qualquer um.

Lá não havia nada para se fazer a não ser pensar. Pensar em coisas que fizera, que não fez e nunca faria. Imaginar situações que não chegariam a se concretizar era a pior tortura que poderiam submeter os criminosos que lá estavam.

Há quem pense que os maus estão detrás daquelas grades sujas, mas a verdade era que os vilões eram os que foram designados a ficar de olho nos presos. Homens e mulheres que riam ao ver como, pela pouca comida que recebiam, alguém se despunha a comer baratas e outros insetos que rastejavam para dentro das celas; que zombavam do frio que pasavam e contribuiam para a loucura dos julgados.

Se encontrava tramando meios de se vingar quando aquele auror nojento chegou.

Lucius ouviu os passos ecoarem e logo as dobradiças enferrujadas de uma das portas gemeram. O homem grudou a cabeça no espaço das grades, tentando ver em que sala Lewis Watson entrara, mas estava além do seu alcance de visão.

O silêncio que se seguiu dizia ao Malfoy que aquele homem não estava ali para brincadeiras.

Após sair daquela cela, Watson seguiu para outra, depois outra e mais outra. Passou quatro vezes na frente da sua, mas nunca chegou a entrar.

O autor se foi horas depois, Lucius estava com uma pulga atrás da orelha e seu aguçado instinto dizia que havia algo errado.

— McMahon – chamou aos sussurros.

Um homem de sujos cabelos castanhos surgiu diante de seus olhos, na cela de frente para a sua. McMahon o olhou com loucura e um sorriso de dentes podres e tortos surgiu.

— Vocês se foderam, Malfoy – ele falou, sorrindo cada vez mais. — Se foderam, foderam – repitia.

— Do que está falando? – Lucius perguntou, as sobrancelhas se crisparam ao ouvir as palavras do irlandês.

— Pegaram o traidor, mandaram ele para longe – sussurrou. — Pegaram seu menino, Malfoy! – gritou.

Lucius sentiu como suas pernas falhavam, os joelhos batendo contra o chão imundo daquela prisão fétida e seu coração afundou metros com a notícia.

_Pegaram seu menino, a Maldição do Esquecimento recaiu sobre ele. Vocês nunca mais irão vê-lo!_, McMahon continuava a gritar enquanto risos histéricos ecooavam por todo o corredor, fazendo com que os outros presos gargalhassem também, feito uma sinfonia de insana zombraria.

* * *

><p>Harry não fazia o tipo de cara que fica se gabando do que tem; do poder, da fama ou coisas do tipo. Contudo, se havia algo que ele batia no peito e falava orgulhoso que possuía, era a amizade de Hermione.<p>

A garota era a mais inteligente bruxa da sua idade; ao menos era o que seus professores falavam no tempo de Hogwarts. O Potter já era mais exagerado, afirmava de é junto que sua melhor amiga era a bruxa mais inteligente que existia; mesmo quando ela apareceu com aquela teoria que, num primeiro momento, ele julgou como louca.

Mas todo mundo sabe que a Granger sempre tem argumentos bons para mostrar que ela estava certa e convencer as pessoas disso. No caso, basicamente, ela dizia que todos aqueles dias de pesquisas árduas foram em vão, pois na verdade eles deveriam procurar uma poção que era ativada por um feitiço.

E foi justamente essa parte que ele achou estranho, afinal nunca ouvira falar de algo assim. Porém, claro que a morena explicou tão bem que Harry sentiu-se estúpido.

Segundo ela, há muito anos atrás, quando a magia ainda era pouco manifestada e, por tanto, estava em seu inicio, a criação de feitiços complexos ou não era rara; ao contrário das poções que naquela época eram muito mais fáceis de gerar, pois havia muito mais ingredientes acessíveis.

De alguma forma, uma maga muito poderosa criou uma espécie de poção que ficava inativa até ser atingida pelo feitiço mais simples possível. Sendo assim, um meio muito mais sutil para se eliminar um inimigo; um método que foi passando de geração a geração até ser considerada magia negra e proibida tão logo se teve início a Santa Inquisição, até que caíra no esquecimento.

Havia muitos tipos, desde os que matavam na hora até os que faziam o alvo sofrer durante meses. Hermione acreditava que deveria existir uma que teria o mesmo efeito que uma chave de portal, só deveriam descobrir qual e, talvez, conseguiriam criar um meio de localizar o Malfoy.

O moreno encarou a pilha de livros que estava na sala e suspirou alto, sua cabeça começava a latejar e tinha certeza que seus olhos estavam irritados. Meio cambaleante, como se o cansaço finalmente o tivesse atingido, ele arrastou a amiga para fora a fim de encontrar seu mentor ou a chefe dos aurores.

Assim que puseram os pés para fora da saleta, um bruxo alto e de pele morena se aproximou. Sorria de lado e emanava um charme latino que parecia aquecer todo o QG dos aurores; ele se aproximou dos dois e, piscando com um dos olhos, disse:

— Harry, meu caro, Arlete está a sua procura – o sotaque hispânico acentuado em cada palavra pareceu aumentar a dor de cabeça do Potter, que rodou os olhos.

— Obrigado pelo aviso, Estevan – e se afastou sem mais.

— Quem é aquele? – Hermione indagou meio desconcertada.

— Estevan Sanchez, um chileno muito convencido e que não perde uma oportunidade de me irritar.

— Você quer dizer "paquerar" – a morena riu da expressão exasperada do amigo.

Entretanto, o divertimento não durou, pois logo eles chegaram à sala da Griffiths e avistaram o agente Watson encostado na parede e sorrindo de lado. O homem abriu a porta e esperou que os dois passassem para entrar.

— Espero que tenham boas notícias, estamos há quase vinte dias só tentando achar esse fedelho maldito e estou perto de mandar um velho pato e seu filho para o forno – a mulher bradou assim que eles entraram no lugar.

Hermione sentiu a pele arrepiar pela presença que Arlete impunha, ela quase podia ver uma serpente envolta da auror como se fosse seu verdadeiro espírito. Harry se colocou a frente, ereto e com o rosto firme _– um verdadeiro homem_, ela pensou ao vê-lo tão confiante – e então se pôs a falar sobre a descoberta da melhor amiga.

Arlete indagou como ela pode pensar nisso, o que a fez ficar envergonhada por ter que revelar sobre como em uma noite surrupiara a Capa da Invisibilidade do Harry para ir até a Seção Reservada e preencher algumas lacunas que havia nas aulas do professor Binns, o que levou a descoberta de um livro muito antigo que fala sobre isso e que ela só foi lembrar agora.

Quando os mais jovens explicaram tudo que podia, foi a vez de Lewis de falar tudo o que conseguira em Azkaban.

— Na verdade, eu não consegui muito mais informações que essa da garota – falou se pondo a frente da mesa. — De fato, alguns disseram sobre isso; "_É uma poção que procuram idiotas. Segredo de sangue puro, se sua linhagem não fosse tão rasa talvez soubesse disso"_, sim com essas palavras.

— Bem, então estamos de volta à estaca zero? – Griffiths bufou, coçando o queixo gorducho com as unhas pintadas magicamente de modo que a cor mudava de acordo com o humor.

— Oras, já disse para não me subestimar – sorriu pretensioso, ergueu um pedaço de papiro até ficar a altura dos olhos esverdeados. — Aqui está, uma lista de ingredientes para uma poção localizadora. Infelizmente, como pode ver, alguns são considerados proibidos por exercerem um grande poder negro, por isso vamos precisar de uma autorização firmada pelo Ministro mais três membros o Wizengamot.

Arlete franziu a sobrancelha, seus olhos correram rapidamente pelo garrancho que deveria pertencer ao homem a sua frente e bufou.

— Cuidarei disso, vão atrás dos ingredientes legais agora mesmo – ordenou e acrescentou antes que saíssem: — E, Watson, faça um curso de caligrafia.

* * *

><p>Foram necessários três dias para que todos os ingredientes fossem reunidos, o Departamento de Cooperação Interação Mágica trabalhou em tempo recorde para que conseguir os que se encontravam em outro continente ou estavam sob proteção ambientam em seu lugar de origem.<p>

No início do quarto dia, a poção já estava prepara, porém precisava de uma última coisa para sua finalização. Harry foi convocado a aparecer no QG dos aurores antes do alvorecer e isso não foi muito legal, visto que há muito tempo ele não dormia direito.

Quando entrou na saleta que outrora usara para a pesquisa de feitiços, viu que ela estava quase fazia e parecia muito maior. A mesa continuava no mesmo lugar, mas ao invés de livros agora havia um caldeirão que soltava fumaça azul. Watson entrou logo depois, o puxando com brusquidão até a mesa.

— Agora, meu filho, vamos ao ingrediente final – sorriu sadicamente, tirou uma faca do bolso e apontou com ela para Harry.

O moreno abriu a boca para falar, mas o homem fez com que ele estendesse o braço sobre o caldeirão e sem delongas afundou a lamina na mão do garoto, que retorceu a face de dor. Seus olhos viram quando o sangue escorreu até a ponta de seus dedos e cair até no líquido azulado, que na mesma hora enegreceu.

— O sangue daquele o feriu gravemente – o homem recitou. — Oras não me olhe assim, Potter, todos sabem de seu pequeno... Acidente com o jovem Malfoy no sexto ano.

Dito isso, o homem mexeu um pouco no conteúdo do caldeirão para logo em seguida joga-lo em um mapa que tomava toda a mesa e só agora Harry notara. O líquido se espalhou uniformemente pelo papel, Lewis tirou a varinha da manga e murmurou um feitiço contra a poção.

Um fogo azul anil consumiu o líquido junto com o mapa, que foi se desintegrando até sobrar um pequeno pedaço intacto. O mais velho encarou o papel, suas sobrancelhas se ergueram e um som de surpresa escapou por seus lábios.

— Quem diria, o príncipe está mais perto do que o esperado – e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Harry, curioso, curvou-se sobre a mesa e leu o que estava escrito no pedaço do mapa, também um pouco surpreso.

— Escócia.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Setembro já estava chegando a seu fim; as aulas em Hogwarts, que foram adiadas para o começo de Outubro, estavam batendo na porta e isso significava que Hermione ficaria longe dele por muito tempo. Ronald havia demorado muito para notar seus sentimentos pela amiga e só não demorara mais para confessa-los, pois com a guerra acontecendo e o risco eminente de morte a cada esquina, ele simplesmente se deixou levar.

Talvez por isso ele não quisesse que ela fosse. _Você é muito inteligente, não precisa concluir os estudos para ter um futuro brilhante_, era o que ele dizia para a namorada toda vez que o assunto era posto em pauta. Claro que Hermione ficava irritada – puta da vida, na verdade –, mas a luta contra o Lord das Trevas havia acabado há tão pouco tempo, ele ainda sofria tanto com as perdas que não queria vê-la longe de si tão cedo.

Ron tinha medo que algo pudesse acontecer com a amada, o castelo ainda não havia sido completamente reconstruído e alguém poderia acabar ferido por conta disso. Ele sabia que a escola só seria reaberta tão cedo pelo apelo do Ministro e do Harry para que isso acontecesse; Minerva relutara em aceitar o cargo que fora de Dumbledore, mas quando o Potter implorou que reabrissem Hogwarts o mais breve possível, pois o mundo mágico precisava disso, ela não pode dizer não.

Tá certo que ele concordava com o amigo, Hogwarts era o pilar que ainda sustentava todo mundo; fora a resistência final contra Voldemort e onde a guerra teve seu fim, porém ele não queria que Hermione fosse para longe.

_Podemos nos ver durante as idas a Hosgmead, logo tem o Natal e festas de fim de ano. Pelas calças de Merlin, Ronald, não faça as coisas serem mais difíceis do que já são!_

Esse fora o último discurso da Granger sobre a posição do namorado, agora lá estava ele no alto da colina de casa com a vassoura em mãos enquanto olhava o dia virar noite.

— Mamãe mandou avisar que o jantar está pronto – a voz de Georg lhe tirou dos devaneios.

— Claro, já estou indo – respondeu sem muito animo, ainda olhando o horizonte.

— Ronald Weasley não correndo para comer? Está doente, irmãozinho? – o mais velho brincou, parou ao lado do outro ruivo e ficou a olhar a paisagem junto a ele. — Sabe, as pessoas dessa família tendem a complicar as coisas.

— Do que tá falando? – Ron o olhou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, imaginando se George sabia em que ele estava pensando.

— Ginny não quer mais saber do Harry, fica irritada só de falarmos sobre ele. Eu particularmente acho que ela está agindo feito uma garota mimada; esperava que todos nós déssemos as costas para ele por ter terminado o namoro – ele fez uma pausa, como se pensasse no que dizer. — A verdade é que ela está jogando nas costas dele toda a dor que essa guerra trouxe, mas principalmente ela meio que o culpa pela morte do Fred.

Ron abriu a boca para protestar, falar que a irmã deles não era assim, porém ele voltou a falar:

— Sei que ninguém quer acreditar nisso, mas todos sabem que é verdade. Ginny pensa que talvez, só talvez, se Harry não fosse quem é Fred estaria vivo agora – suspirou. — Eu não a culpo, afinal, até eu já pensei isso uma vez – George baixou a cabeça e a balançou negativamente.

— Harry não tem...

— Culpa? Eu sei, mas não me diga que nunca pensou nisso, maninho.

Um pequeno silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre eles. O céu a essa altura já estava escuro e todo salpicado de estrelas e a lua minguante brilhando ao longe.

— Bem, mas todos sabem que se não fosse por ele, o mundo inteiro estaria condenado – completou o pensamento.

— Aonde quer chegar com isso?

— Ginny complica tudo agindo dessa forma, mentindo para si mesma e guardando a dor só para ela. As coisas seriam mais simples se ela simplesmente fosse sincera com os próprios sentimentos...

—... Você está querendo dizer que estou mentindo para mim mesmo? – George sorriu.

— Vamos, Ronald, você tem medo que algo aconteça com ela enquanto estiverem longe um do outro, ou tem medo que algo aconteça a **você** ela não estar por perto para te ajudar?

— Eu... Eu só...

— Não precisa explicar nada para mim, maninho – falou e apontou em direção a casa deles.

No pé da colina estava Hermione, com os braços rodeando o corpo como se estivesse com frio e olhando para eles; pela distancia Ron não saberia afirmar, mas ela parecia sorrir.

— Vou deixar os pombinhos a sós – George disse quando os dois chegaram perto da garota e então seguiu para casa.

— Oi.

— Oi – ela sorriu.

Ronald soltou um riso nasalado, coçou a nuca e segurou a mão da namorada. Seus olhos azuis percorreram toda a face dela até chegarem aos orbes castanhos; perdeu o fôlego ao enxergar tudo o que transmitiam. Amor, dedicação, fidelidade. Hermione era perfeita, tão amável e compreensiva, sempre disposta a ajudar e ele retribuía tudo o que ela fizera sendo egoísta.

— Sinto muito – falou.

— Tudo bem – ela respondeu. — Eu estive pensando... Acho que você está certo, eu não-

— Não! – gritou a interrompendo. — Hermione, me desculpe; eu fui um cabeça dura, egoísta e só pensei em mim mesmo. A verdade é que eu sei que preciso muito mais de você, do que você de mim, mas eu não posso deixar que desista de seus sonhos por mim. Vá para Hogwarts, complete seus estudos e seja a melhor funcionária que o ministério já teve.

A morena o olhou por um longo período com lágrimas nos olhos, mordeu o lábio inferior e então deu um tapa no ombro do ruivo, que gemeu em protesto.

— Como pode pensar que eu não preciso de você, Ronald Weasley?! – esbravejou e logo em seguida o beijou. — Eu te amo, seu cabeça dura idiota. – sussurrou ao se separarem.

Ron riu e a abraçou, ela realmente era o amor da vida dele.

— Casa comigo? – pediu murmurando ao pé do ouvido dela, que se afastou com os olhos arregalados.

— O quê?

— Eu... – Ron gaguejou, então estapeou a própria testa. — Eu não deveria ter perguntado isso.

— Não, Ron... Não é isso – sorriu envergonhada. — Você me pegou de surpresa; nós começamos a namorar agora e...

— Tudo bem, eu entendo – tentou não soar triste, mas sua expressão o denunciou.

— Eu aceito – respondeu.

— Oi?

— Eu disse que aceito – Hermione riu da expressão abobalhada do namorado. — Mas não agora, preciso concluir meus estudo e você mal começou a trabalhar; precisamos nos estabelecer financeiramente e-

Mais uma vez o ruivo a interrompeu, dessa vez com um beijo cheio de paixão e felicidade. Seus braços compridos rodearam a cintura da menor, a trazendo para si e a erguendo do chão. Quando se separaram, ambos sorriram um para o outro, logo em seguida correram para dar a grande notícia para a família.

* * *

><p>Lilian Palmer era uma médica com um passado escuro, coisas haviam acontecido em sua vida e ela nunca se perdoaria por ter sido quem desencadeou tudo. Agora vivia com a culpa sobre os ombros e era assombrada por fantasmas de olhos acusadores; em sonhos ou durante o dia, Lily os via sempre e não havia nada que pudesse fazer.<p>

Às vezes ela acreditava que perderia a sanidade, que tudo o que via era fruto do pesar e tentava se convencer que era só mais uma vítima, mas sabia que não era verdade e por isso eles continuavam a encara-la; a médica também sabia que assim seria até ela ganhar uma chance de se redimir. E parece que essa oportunidade havia chegado.

Pode parecer mesquinhez, mas quando aquele garoto apareceu precisando de cuidados, algo em seu interior viu nele a chance que precisava. Se salvasse aquele menino, se cuidasse dele, com certeza as assombrações de seu passado iriam embora de uma vez por todas. E sendo isso possível, Lilian faria o que fosse preciso.

Talvez por isso tivesse oferecido sua casa como moradia para ele.

Alguns dias após a chegada dele ao hospital, ela em pessoa foi a uma delegacia comunicar sobre a presença do garoto para que, caso houvesse alguém em Edimburgo a procura do rapaz, ele pudesse ser achado. Como não houve sinais de familiares ou amigos, Lilian concluiu que ele também não teria onde ficar após receber alta e por isso, dois dias antes dele ter que sair de lá, ela comunicou ao administrador geral sobre a decisão e aproveitou para pegar algumas semanas de folga, pois convenientemente ela deixara passar muitos meses de férias.

— Você está se envolvendo demais com esse garoto, Dra. Palmer – o homem falou de modo sério. – Entendo seus motivos e sei que sua vida pessoal não diz respeito a minha pessoa, mas espero que sua decisão não dê prejuízos ao hospital.

A mulher deu sua palavra que isso não aconteceria e foi para o quarto do garoto ao sair da sala da administração, ele estava terminando o almoço quando ela chegou. Lily abriu um sorriso e o cumprimentou, o loiro apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuou a comer.

— Você receberá alta em dois dias – avisou assim que ele deixou os talheres de lado junto ao prato vazio.

O loiro a olhou como estivesse tentando entender o que ela acabara de dizer, após uns instantes assim ele assentiu e passou a olhar para fora da janela que havia ao lado. Lilian virou-se para a mesma direção que o garoto fitava, sentou-se na cama perto dos pés dele e ficou em silêncio, mas ainda conservando um sorriso na face.

— Eu não tenho para onde ir – ele sussurrou tempos depois, seu rosto se contorcia em uma expressão de desgosto. A doutora supôs que mais uma vez ele tentava lembrar-se de algo, mas não conseguia.

— Por isso vim até aqui propor que fique em minha casa – Lilian disse ainda olhando para o horizonte.

— Você é doida? – a indagação espontânea fez a mulher rir.

— Talvez, mas minha sanidade mental não está em pauta – respondeu. — Você mesmo disse que não tem lugar para ficar e minha casa é grande o suficiente para ter dois moradores.

— E se eu fosse um assassino? – ele voltou a perguntar.

— Você é? – rebateu o encarando, viu-o franzir as sobrancelhas mais uma vez. — Pois é, você não se recorda de nada; não lembra o próprio nome e nem possui documentos.

O loiro a olhou com raiva, seus olhos cinzentos reluziram um ódio enorme por ela estar lhe lembrando de que sua memória se fora sem deixar qualquer informação para trás. Lilian suspirou.

— Eu não preciso da sua pena, Dra. Palmer – falou com desprezo.

— Eu não sinto pena de você – retrucou ao se levantar. — Mas sinta isso por mim e aceite minha oferta.

A médica seguiu em direção à porta, seu coração estava acelerado por alguma razão e todo seu corpo tremia. Sentia os olhos do garoto sobre suas costas e antes de sair do quarto, disse:

— E com certeza _você não é um assassino_.

Aquela última frase o deixou desnorteado, uma angustia enorme tomou conta de seu coração e ele se sentiu incapaz, com vontade de chorar e gritar para aquela mulher que ela não sabia do que ele era capaz. Mas _nem ele sabia_.

* * *

><p>Arlete Griffiths estava em sua casa, já era noite e do lado de fora a chuva batia contra a janela da sala criando um som que era acompanhado pelo crepitar da lareira que estava a sua frente. Com um cotovelo apoiado no braço do sofá e o rosto na palma da mão, seus olhos brilhavam alaranjados enquanto fitavam o fogo dançando.<p>

Sua mente voava longe, matutando sobre os casos mais recentes e que ocupavam todos seus agentes. Nos meses que sucederam a morte de Voldemort o QG dos aurores não ficava cheio nem um por alguns minutos; sempre havia alguém sendo enviado para uma missão e ela temia que em algum momento não houvesse mais agentes para toda aquela demanda.

Os casos mais recentes envolviam Comensais dos mais diversos níveis de periculosidade. Entre eles estava o jovem Malfoy que estava sendo procurado, mas, apesar de possuir a Marca, não teria tanta importância caso não houvesse informações valiosas para serem entregues ao Ministério e que poderiam aliviar o trabalho dos aurores.

Exausta de tanto pensar, a mulher finalmente se dignou a ir tomar um banho e, quem sabe, descansar um pouco antes de a chamarem de volta ao QG para resolver mais problemas. E, com isso em mente, ela entrou na banheira e fechou os olhos tentando se afastar de tudo.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, mas com certeza fora insuficiente para relaxar, e logo o colar com pingente que servia para comunicar quando precisavam dela esquentou em seu pescoço.

Bufando, Arlete saiu da banheira e vestiu-se apressada, correu para fora de casa e aparatou para perto do ministério no primeiro beco vazio que avistou. Ao chegar ao segundo andar foi abordada por vários aurores eufóricos que falavam um sobre o outro, dificultando o entendimento da mulher.

— Basta! – urrou ao sentir a cabeça latejar com tanto falatório. — Qualquer um que não possuía informações críticas, é melhor se manter calado! Agora me diga: que porra aconteceu aqui?!

— Sra. Griffithis... Bem, conseguimos rastrear alguns comensais no sul da Itália, porém o grupo que foi designado a captura-los se embrenhou em uma luta na parte trouxa da cidade e agora, além de termos problemas jurídicos por conta do estrago, temos dois agentes que tiveram que ser internados as pressas por estarem gravemente feridos – um homem baixinho e robusto falou.

Arlete o encarou por um tempo e suspirou pesadamente; _mais perdas_, pensou pesarosa. A mulher continuou a ouvir seus agentes enquanto ia para sua sala, mas não havia muita coisa nova.

— Chamem Watson, peça para que ele forme um grupo de quatro pessoas e vá até Reggio di Calabria – ordenou ao homem corpulento, abriu a porta de seu escritório e antes de entrar concluiu: — Ah, não se esqueça de dizer para voltar somente se conseguir capturar esses vermes, caso contrário ele e sua trupe terá que ficar por lá.

* * *

><p>Lewis olhou para Donato e então voltou a encarar Harry. O gorducho a sua frente suava de nervosismo e parecia ter pressa para sair dali.<p>

— Certo, mas o que eu faço com o caso do Malfoy e isso aqui? – perguntou apontando para o Potter, que franziu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Eu não sei, mas a megera pediu urgência no caso e é melhor você resolver isso logo – o homem falou e então saiu de perto dos dois.

Watson ficou encarando Donato até que ele saísse de seu campo de visão, uma veia saltava em sua testa e ele começava a ficar vermelho de estresse. Respirou fundo três vezes e ficou a pensar no que faria. Aquela mulher com certeza queria deixa-lo puto!

— Certo, eu preciso resolver isso logo... – sussurrou para si mesmo.

— Watson, que bom que ainda está aqui – uma voz de sotaque latino atingiu a ambos agentes. — Oh, Harry! Como é bom vê-lo - Lewis olhou para Estevan que sorria abertamente para o mais baixo, Harry rosnou e fechou a cara.

— Sanchez, você era o que eu procurava – o grisalho falou abrindo os braços e sorrindo de modo maroto. — Você já um auror oficialmente, certo?

— Sim... – respondeu um pouco desconfiado. Harry, que conhecia bem o homem para saber quando tramava algo, o encarou incrédulo.

— Ótimo! Esse jovem está em uma missão, mas como ainda está em treinamento, precisa de supervisão; já deve ter ouvido falar do desaparecimento do Malfoy, descobrimos sua localização e, como estão me mandando para Itália, não poderei investigar com o Potter – sorriu de lado e completou: — O que acha que acompanha-lo?

Estevan demorou um tempo para assimilar o que Lewis falara, mas assim que compreendeu que iria a uma missão com Harry não pode recusar. O moreno encarou seu mentor, o fuzilando com os olhos e bufou.

— Mantenha o agente Sanchez a par da situação, Potter. Resolvam esse caso o mais rápido possível e não se esqueçam de fazer um relatório da missão – disse enquanto se afastava, acenou para os dois e saiu em busca de pessoas qualificadas para acompanha-lo até Reggio di Calabria.

Harry fitou o chileno de baixo, pois o mesmo era mais alto que ele uns quinze centímetros – algo que o deixava ainda mais irritado – e começou a dizer tudo o que sabiam sobre o paradeiro de Malfoy e a poção que o havia feito sumir.

— Alguém do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia já conversou com o primeiro-ministro escocês do mundo bruxo¹ e pediu para que este informasse sobre qualquer jovem que fosse encontrado e tivesse as características do Malfoy – falou sem desfranzir o cenho, continuou: — Por sorte conseguimos filtrar alguns casos e achamos um que bate perfeitamente com ele; agora temos que ir ao Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, conseguir uma chave de portal que nos leve para perto de Edimburgo.

— Por que não aparatamos lá? – indagou.

— O ministro disse que, devido ao fim recente da guerra, a cidade está com uma barreira anti-aparatação como medida preventiva – explicou. — Agora vamos, precisamos encerrar esse caso logo!

— Como quiser, _pequeño cazamoscas chocolate² _– cantarolou passando um dos braços sobre os ombros do Potter.

— Seja lá o que tiver dito não me chame mais assim – pediu, ou melhor, ordenou se afastando do chileno.

* * *

><p>A porta a sua frente se abriu revelando um interior mais moderno que a fachada de arquitetura antiga poderia ter. Os olhos cinzentos percorreram desde as paredes até os móveis da casa, as sacolas em suas mãos pesaram repentinamente e ele se sentiu um tanto repugnado com o que via, como se aquele lugar não fosse digno dele.<p>

Isso estava começando a virar rotina e aborrecia muito o loiro; essas sensações de que havia algo de muito errado em deixar que aquelas pessoas se aproximassem, por mais gentis que fossem com ele. Sentia que não pertencia aquele mundo e que, de alguma forma, fora criado para ser superior a elas.

Contudo, outro lado seu – talvez um criado recentemente – dizia que não deveria pensar esse tipo de coisa e que era muita ingratidão com quem o tratava tão bem, mesmo nas circunstâncias em que se encontrava.

Hesitante ele deu os primeiros passos para dentro da casa. Lilian estava logo atrás de si e podia sentir os olhos castanhos daquela mulher o encarando com expectativa, parecia que sua opinião era muito importante para a médica.

— Os quartos e o banheiro ficam o andar superior – ela começou a falar quando notou que Draco não diria nada. — Aqui em baixo fica a sala de estar, jantar e cozinha. Não é uma casa muito grande, mas espero que se sinta confortável.

Draco assentiu sem muito animo, olhou para as roupas que Lily fizeram questão de comprar e sentiu o ombro pesar. Queria tanto lembrar-se de quem era para que o medo em seu coração passasse.

— Não se preocupe, daremos um jeito nisso - Lilian falou, tocou o ombro do rapaz e o abraçou como há muito tempo queria. — Seu quarto é a segunda porta a esquerda – sorriu e se afastou dele, indo para um lugar além da sala.

Ficara parado por alguns segundos, se afogando na paz que aquele abraço lhe dera, até que suas pernas se mexeram e ele seguiu para as escadas. Quando entrou no lugar indicado, sentou na cama sem se importar em olhar em volta e respirou fundo.

Estava tão absorvido em pensamentos que nem ao menos notou a leve névoa dourada que saiu de sua boca junto ao ar, somente sentiu os olhos pesarem e a consciência o abandonar aos poucos.

* * *

><p><strong>É isso, espero que tenham gostado ;) Não esqueçam de deixar um comentário ~~ bye o**


End file.
